I Want It All
"I Want It All" is sung by twin siblings Sharpay and Ryan Evans (Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel) and is from the 2008 Disney movie High School Musical 3: Senior Year. It's on two games - Just Dance: Songs from the Silver Screen and Just Dance Kids 4. In the kids' game, it's covered by a studio teens' choir. Dancer in JD Silver Screen It's a young woman who wears all these: *Cranberry-colored hair in a style similar to the "old-school" dancer in Walk This Way. *Pink bustier tank w/ lavender cups. *Pink miniskirt. *Light yellow heels. *Her glove is light blue. Dancers in JD Kids 2015 'Lead Dancer' She has brown hair in a braid and wears all these: *Pink hi-low dress w/ silver stars. *Silver sequin ball earrings. *Silver and magenta bangle bracelets. *Silver ballet flats. 'Left Dancer' She has strawberry blonde hair and wears all these: *Indigo fringe dress w/ lavender layers at the bottom. *Crystal-colored sandals. *Purple sequin ball earrings. *If you look up closely, she also has braces. 'Right Dancer' He has short choppy dark hair and wears all these: *Black rolled-up unbuttoned blazer with white shirt underneath (also rolled-up). *Red loose tie. *Black pants. *Gray sneakers. Background in JD Silver Screen Moving blocks similar to Step by Step, floor tiles similar to What Makes You Beautiful, bouncing lights from Can't Take My Eyes Off You, and windows of New York City from the Xbox Kinect version of Proud Mary. Background in JD Kids 2015 A stage with confetti recycled from Pound The Alarm, but more colorful than ever. Gold Moves 'JD Silver Screen' There are three (3) gold moves in this routine. All of them are different. 1st: Fan your face. 2nd: Punch forward while kicking. 3rd: Raise both hands. It's the last move. 'JD Kids 2015' There are two gold moves in this routine. Both of them are different. 1st: Swirl your arms upwards. 2nd: A right-arm punch in the air. It's the last move. Trivia *This song was supposed to be a DLC for Just Dance 4, but it was hacked the last minute. *Many kids hate the cover version. *The cities that are mentioned in this song are as follows: **Paris (the capital of France) **London (the capital of the United Kingdom) **Rome (the capital of Italy) **Toronto (a popular city in Canada) **Los Angeles (the most popular city in California) **Sydney (the most popular city in Australia) **Buenos Aires (the capital of Argentina) **Tokyo (the capital of Japan) **Moscow (the capital of Russia) **Hollywood (part of Los Angeles) **New York City (the most popular city in New York State) ***When Hollywood was mentioned, it sounded a bit like "Bollywood". *The cover version in JD Kids 2015 sounds very similar to the original. *This song was accidentally confirmed as a Best Buy exclusive for the kids' series on December 1, 2014 (8 days after Lucas Grabeel turned 30). This was later fixed. Videos File:Ryan & Sharpay - I Want It All (HSM3) Official HQ|Music Video Category:Songs from movies/TV shows Category:Songs Category:Pop songs Category:Just Dance: Songs from the Silver Screen Category:2000 to 2100 Category:21st century Category:Fun Songs Category:Familiar Songs Category:Just Dance Kids 2015 Category:Covered